The darkness from heaven
by Library of the mind
Summary: After Viola got shoot she didn t where she was. she only saw darkness a with orb in front of her. Then she was saved and is now alive. Let see how it will go when the church is after her and the black cat. My first fanfic.


Chapter 1: Ellens new life and a visitor

Viola´s POV

I tried to beg father to help me, but when I tried to speak my words came out as twisted groans.

But even when it hurt so much could I still hear what my father said: "S-STAY AWAY MONSTER!"

I felt my heart break, my father just called me a monster. I maybe look like a monster but can´t he see through her trick, in the next second I heard a gunshot and then I felt all pain slowly leaving my body.

´It seems like daddy shoot me´ I thought will a white light slowly started to surrond me, then I heard one more and my body became totally limp.

Ellen´s POV

I saw everything that happened, from when my new "daddy" shoot two bullets at his own daughter, blowing up her head and painting the grass crimson.

I could´t help but smile at this scene. A father killing his own daughter, his most beloved without even realizing it.

I was finally able to have my own family who cares about me, this made me thinking, why.

Why didn´t my parents notice me, they where never happy either, it almost seem like they lost something very important before I was even born. But what would be so important so they doesn't notice their own daughter, then the cat came along. In the beginning I thought it was weird that he could talk, but eventually he became the only caring I never had. But now it´s different. I was finally be part of a happy family and no one can stop me.

Normal POV

Violas body was not moving, Ellen and her new father had began to walk away but before Ellen had walked to far she could´t help but giggle and then she started go after her "father". Beside Ellen's body stood the black cat with a smile, then his eyes started to glow red and Ellen's body slowly vanished only leaving the blood behind, then the cat started to disappear.

Later. Destination: Unknown, Violas POV

I could see the light slowly focusing at one spot and formed to white orb of light, around it was only me and the darkness. "Where am I?" I shouted a little surprised to hear my own voice but there where no apply. I then released that I had my old golden braids, ´is this...my body?´ I thought while I looked around Then something caught my eye, the orb had started to change shape. First the orb only grew bigger but soon it started to take the form of a person. It looked like the silhouette of a young man some inches higher than me, but something was not right, the silhouette soon started to grow out two feathered wings from its back. I could only watch as one of its arms turned into a scythe blade, it then lifted it over its head ready to strike.

I watched it with fear while thinking to myself, 'Is that an angel'. I saw it was about to strike so I closed my eyes, then...

Nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw to my surprise there where someone else here.

It was a young boy only an inch smaller than the silhouette, he had violet hair reaching down to his neck, he wore a dark red shirt and black jeans.

I could see that he held a little knife in his right hand, but what surprised me the most was that he had stopped the blade whit his bare hand.

I then saw that he grinned before cutting the silhouette in its gut with the knife. The silhouette didn't make a sound but I could see that it was in pain. Light soon started to flow out from the cut.

´Who is that, why is he here,´ I asked myself while thanking god that this person saved me

I noticed the person in front of me had turned around and looked at me, "It seems like I was here in time" he said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't see his eyes because of his purple hair in the way. "And I think it´s time for you to go back" he said, "but how?" I asked. "It´s really simple actually I only need to..." and in the next second he took the knife and stabbed it in my gut as well and let it be there."W-why did you do that" I said while I felt blood start to drip out of the wound. "Didn't you listen to anything I said" he said with his smirk still on his face, he then slowly but steady took out the knife with one of his hands and light started to shine from my wound. "well... see you later" he said then I blacked out.

Ellens house

´Ouch why does my head hurt so much?´ I then started to open my eyes, nothing as I expected. "Yo, it seems your finally awake" I could hear a voice beside me say. "I guess you are the reason I'm still alive" I said to the little black cat. "Yeah, without you it would be kind of lonely and by the way I brought you something" he said then put what felt like some kind of jar. "What is this?" I asked while taking up the jar. "Its the jar where Ellen kept her eyes after she gouged them out" he said while I tried to open the jar.

Normal POV

Viola was sitting in Ellens bed holding the jar with two eyes in front of her face. She then started to search inside the jar, then she took up one eye and started to open her right eye showing her eye socket and a little amount of blood started to drip out. She then put the eye in front of the socket, then a purple string of magic started to flow towards the eye, when the string connected with the eye the string shifted color to gold. The eye then started to flow toward the eye socket, Viola then closed her eye and did the same thing with the other eye. "I think its okay to open your eyes now" said the black cat after waiting a while. Viola then slowly opened her eyes showing two gold irises, "I-I can see again" she said will looking around the room, "now we only need to give my legs back" she said with her gaze on the black cat in front of her and realized the cat wasn't paying attention. "Hey are you listening?" she then asked with a little concern. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I cant do that right now, so how about I tell you a little story about Ellens past." Viola nodded.

Meanwhile. Ellens POV

I could´t believe it I was free, free from that house. "Viola were soon home now" I nodded while looking around me seeing different kind of houses and shops. "Hello Viola good day isn't it." I heard one of the bakers say "Would you like to have one of my newly baked chocolate cookies?" the baker asked me. I looked at the plate with the cookies. "It´s okay Viola you don´t need to pay, you can take one for your father too". I took two cookies from the plate then started to follow my "father" waving farewell to the baker.

A while later

I kept looking around until my "dad" stooped and walked into a building. I then looked at the building were I read .´Travis and Violas hunted meat and vegetables´. ´So this is what he does for a living´ I thought while going through the door. "Viola could you please flip side of the sign" I could hear my "dad" shout back from the desk. I looked behind me and saw a sign were it stood "OPEN", I then flipped it over. "Thank you darling" I smiled to my self, ´I have never been called darling before not even by my own parents.

A little while later.

I simply couldn't believe it. In only a couple of minutes it had started to stream in customers. "Lets see, that will be 8,GBP" my "dad" said taking the payment and handing over a bag with groceries to one of the customers. ´This is a very easy but still tiring job´ I thought while stocking up different kind of groceries.

21:45. Normal POV

The amount of customers had slowly reduced and now there no customers left. "It seems there wont come any more customers" Ellen said while cleaning the window to the shop. "Yeah so it see-" Travis said as he got interrupted by the door bell. He and Ellen looked towards the door. There stood what seemed to be a 14 year old girl with waist long blue hair in a braid. But what surprised both of them has her cloths. She was wearing two metal gauntlets, two boots of metal and a sleeveless black jacket with a silver cross.

* * *

**Author´s note**

This ís my first fanfic and I only want every one who read this try to help me with my stories. You can also help me choose what story I could do next.

I will also tell you I am going to have a kind of question game where if you win and has sent in an idea the chans it is in the rise.

So now to the question

Who is the person which saved Viola and what species is he?

Untill next.


End file.
